


Aquarium Date (or playdate)

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Lance's little brother, Gauken Babysitter AU, M/M, Shiro is Keith's little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Because of their little siblings, Keith and Lance haven't really gone on a date. Keith's dad gives them tickets to go to an aquarium but thing about little brothers, they don't realize their older brothers want time to themselves.
Relationships: Adam & Lance (Voltron), Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Aquarium Date (or playdate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybb/gifts).



> For LadybB for the KL Valentine's Exchange 2021. It was a rush to do this since the calender was so short, but I did it. You can also blame all the Gakuen Babysitter I had both watched and read. (Also, if anyone wants to tell me where I can read the last 2 chapters, that would be great)

“I’m home!” 

Keith didn’t look up from his baseball magazine, though he heard Takashi abandon his toys to go running to greet his father.

“Dad!”

“Hey, kiddo. Were you good for your brother and Lance?”

“No,” Keith called from his room, still not looking up from his magazine.

“I was so!” Takashi yelled back.

When he heard footsteps in his room, he finally looked up to see his dad let Takashi down.

“How were the kids? Wild as always?”

“Allura and Takashi got into their usual fight. Pidge and Matt technically caused the issue they were arguing about, and Hunk and Adam tried to keep the peace as much as possible since Coran was asleep again. Baby Romelle looks likes she getting ready to start walking, though.”

“And Lance?” his dad asked, that annoying teasing smile on his face, the one that would turn Keith’s face red.

“He was fine.”

“Keith kissed him before he went home!” Takashi yelled, the little brat.

“Be quiet!” he threatened, magazine raising to be thrown, but stopped when his dad gave him a glare.

Lance McClain, the doting older brother, the amazingly oblivious one, the guy who easily got along with kids, and the person who always thought of others before himself. His boyfriend Lance worked his butt off and was usually so focused on his brother Adam, Keith didn’t think – once he realised, he had feelings – that Lance would go for dating. They had become fast friends when they first met, Lance was usually helping him calm Takashi down when he threw a tantrum, and Adam himself had begged (well, begged for a kid who didn’t really talk much), for him to join the babysitter’s club.

When Keith’s birthday came up, Lance had gotten him a sold-out book he’d been trying to get his hands on and he just blurted it out. He was expecting an apologetic rejection, him acting weird, maybe actually destroying their relationship, but Lance went red and Adam went, “Lane like Ki?”

Lance had nodded.

Even though they were dating, not much had changed. Whenever he didn’t have baseball practice, Keith would help Lance at the Babysitter Club, and walked home with him and Adam. If the kids had behaved, and wanted to go to the park before they went, they had a few minutes together before one of them called for them to come. Honestly, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask him on a date with everything going on.

“Alright, Takashi. I’ve got time before I have to start dinner. Why don’t you go get your toys and we’ll play for a while?”

“Yay!”

Keith decided to go back to his magazine when he realised his dad didn’t follow his youngest out.

“So, you and Lance haven’t gotten the chance to go on a date yet have you?”

“No, both been busy.”

His dad pulled something out of his pants pocket and handed it to Keith. They were tickets to the local aquarium.

“I think Alfor, the headmistress’ assistant, mentioned how Lance and Adam watched the show about the aquarium on the Animal Channel. I think it’s safe to say it’s something he’d enjoy. They’re good till next Sunday, so make sure to ask him.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile to himself. “I will. Thanks, Dad.”

* * *

“The aquarium? Really?” Lance asked quietly as the kids were taking their nap. “I’ve only ever been once. My parents wanted to be here the next time we went. Just us two?”

“Yeah. Think Adam can let go enough for a few hours?”

“I’m sure Alfor will come up with something to keep him occupied. Our first date, I can’t wait.”

“I can’t believe I have to thank my dad for this,” Keith said. Lance laughed at him.

Of course, everything couldn’t go smoothly the day of the date. Takashi had seen Keith getting ready for his date, and when he found out he’d be going with Lance he pitched a fit. Their dad had tried calming him down and Keith had been close to bribing him when Lance called.

“Adam decided to throw his first tantrum today. Which, I’m happy about, because he’s never done that before, and he’s finally asking for what he wants, but now I have a crying toddler on my hands. We’ve tried everything but he doesn’t want me to go,” Lance explained.

“You’re not the only one. Takashi isn’t letting me leave unless I take him with me cause he’s being a brat.”

“I’m not a brat!” Takashi yelled from the floor, still thumping his fists on the floor.

Keith groaned, tempted to leave him for his dad to deal with.

“Um, you can hate me for this, but… kids are free under two years old,.” Lance pointed out.

“Wait, take them with us?”

“I know we said it’d just be us today, and Alfor is good, but I’m usually the only one who can get him to stop crying and Takashi will stop if he comes. Besides, it’ll just be us and them, no extra kids to worry about.”

“Sure, fine.”

So, in the end, with his still puffy eyes, Takashi went running towards Adam who stood near his brother. Keith barely got a greeting in before he had to yell at Takashi to not go running ahead.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Lance apologized.

“It’s fine. Let’s get them before he gets himself lost again.”

Once they were inside, it was easier to control them as they stared at all the fish.

As Keith picked Takashi up to let him sit on his shoulders, he looked over at Lance who cradled Adam in his arms. Both McClain boys looked up at the school of fishes all around, the same sparkle in both their eyes.

Okay, so maybe bringing the brats was kinda worth it.

Takashi talked away, asking thousands of questions, most of which they tried to answer while trying to enjoy the small moments they had together. The closest they got to holding hands was Lance holding onto Keith’s sleeve since Takashi didn’t want to get down and Adam wouldn’t move from Lance’s arms. When they reached one of the larger tanks, a mermaid show was starting and that captured the children’s attention long enough. They sat between their brother’s legs, eyes glued to the performers, while Lance laced his arm through Keith’s arm, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“How about next time we send them to a sleepover at the other kids’ house and stay home?”

Keith pretended to gasp, “And leave a certain someone at home? Who are you and what have you done with Lance?”

“This was the one time I was going to be fine leaving him, and of course it had to be the one time he wasn’t okay with being away from me.”

“Next time, it’ll just be us two. Promise.”

“Lane,” Adam said, making them realise the show was over, “Mermay.”

A few people were taking pictures with the mermaids and it was clear from the sparkling look on Adam’s face that he wanted one, too. The older ones handed their cell phones over to a helpful couple and held the kids as they took the pictures.

“Such a cute family,” one of the ladies cooed as they were finally able to corral Adam away from the glass that he decided to stick himself to.

Takashi almost kicked up when he realised he was getting hungry, but their next stop was the café so that ended quickly.

“I want a hamburger!” Takashi shouted from his brother’s feet.

“And I want you to not be annoying.”

“Keith,” Lance scolded, seeing tears build up in Takashi’s eyes. “Takashi, after this, we can go to the play area, but you have to promise not to start crying okay?”

Thankfully, that kept him from crying at least until when he decided to eat his burger open faced. He lost his patty to gravity and fumbling toddler hands.

“My burger!”

“Here,” Keith said, giving his little brother the rest of his, sighing. “Next time.” He said to Lance.

“Next time, I promise.”

Thankfully, the gods were looking down on them, and after eating both toddlers got to rubbing at their eyes in a way that both older brothers knew what it meant. They were tired and needed a nap. The aquarium had small rooms and alcoves for parents to take their children to feed them and such with small windows to show fish swimming by. Keith and Lance found one of these alcoves and sat on a bench with the younger ones cradled in their laps,asleep.

“Finally, quiet,” Keith said, sounding like he was complaining even though he made sure his jacket covered Takashi like a blanket.

“Sure, you big softy.” Lance teased. “Though, them being quite enough for us to breathe is kinda nice.”

“I’ve got to say, Takashi I knew would throw a fit, but I was surprised to hear you say Adam threw one, too. He’s usually so calm.”

“Yeah. I don’t know. I guess he's starting to realize he's not my top priority. He's still the most important thing in my life, but I have help now to look after him. I don't have to do things with the mindset of only focusing on him. I guess he's starting to realize that he has to share me with other people and it made him a little jealous. Trust me, when I explain it to him tonight, he’ll calm down and realise he can share. Plus it means he’ll get to spend time with Takashi more when I’m with you.”

“Yeah. You know I think Takashi’s actually easier to calm down knowing that he’ll see Adam. I’ve actually learned how to interact with him more and other kids in general. All thanks to you. you’ve…really brought a lot of joy into our lives.”

Lance went red as he looked away. “I couldn’t have done that much.”

“You have. Trust me.”

Keith moved in closer, Lance seeming to know what he wanted and started to lean in.

“Eww! They’re kissing!”

The two looked down to see Takashi wide awake, both him and Adam looking childishly disgusted.

“I’m gonna tell dad!”

Keith rolled his eyes. He’d let his brother have his fun, but not this time. He pulled his jacket up, covering Takashi’s head and watched Lance cover Adam’s eyes before he leaned in and kissed him. It was easy to ignore the children’s whining when he got to focus on kissing his boyfriend.

Takashi blabbing about the kiss to their dad was payback he was willing to accept.


End file.
